The Assistant's
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: Yugi and Heba Mouto are the ceo and vice-president of Millennium Game's and they hire two assistant's to help them with work but something from Atem and Yami's past trie's to get them. Puzzle, Blind, Tender, Bronze, Puppy, Mythshipping! Anzu and Vivian bashing!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! however i do own my oc's Myth and Serano and I own the name's so don't steal or take them. Enjoy the story :D This is Me talking () okay. I don't own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children or a mustang.  
**When it's bold lettering it's Miqu talking (). **

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Yugi is sitting in his office reading the file's for the new game that they are making called Winter's night vampire 2 it's a game were you get into it via game goggle's. He is all so waiting for when he is going to interview some people for being his assitant his brother Heba is all so going to interview for an assitant. He heard a knock on his door and asked who it was and to come on in.

"Hello Mr. Mouto I'm here for the interview for being your assitant I'm Yami Sennen." said the person that just walked in to his office.

"Hello Mr. Sennen I'm Yugi Mouto pleasure to meet you please sit down will you." Yugi say's while looking Yami over. Yami has tri-colored hair ebony,  
maroon and gold, maroon eyes,and is wearing black leather pants a button down black shirt wrist bracelet's a neck belt and black loffer's. While Yugi is looking over Yami, Yami is looking over Yugi. Yugi has tri-colored hair ebony, violet and gold, violet eye's, and is wearing a black suit with a violet button down shirt a black neck belt and black loffer's.

"So Mr. Sennen why do you think I should hire you to be my assitant and no one else?" Yugi ask's looking Yami strait in the eye's.

"Well I think you should hire me because I can do so much I can get you report's you need, I can get you coffie, and I rarely call in sick unless I can't make it for like when i'm taking care of my borther or I'm to sick to get out of bed and please call me Yami Mr. Sennen is to formal for my taste's." Yami said while looking Yugi strait in the eye's.

"Well that is a good thing I can't be having my assitant alway's calling in sick you getting the report's I need is a good thing too and Yami I don't drink coffie I drink tea and capochino when I'm at work when I'm not I drink anything really exepct grapefruit jucie it's to sour for me." Yugi say's while standing and walking over to his window to look out at the company's garden that he had put in for him and his brother.**(Note from Miqu: Let me try something here :p)**

**He loved that garden, and he and Heba went walking there a lot when the company wasn't that popular. But  
as of late they have had less and less time to go down and walk amongst the roses they planted there.**

**(Note from Miqu: I see it as the perfect place ****for a Yami/Yugi or Atem/Heba love scene there XD) **

XxxxxxxxxxxFew minute's laterxxxxxxxxxxX (Because I don't want to make you guy's bored)

"Okay Yami look's like we are done here I will call you when I make my choice alright." Yugi say's while walking Yami to the door.

"Okay Mr. Mouto I hope you will chose me but I will understand if you don't so talk to you later or not bye." Yami say's while walking out.

**(Miqu Note: wow he's pretty lax XD I don't think people would do that in a real job-interview)**

Xxxxxxxxxx With YamixxxxxxxX

I just got done with my interview and I'm walking out as soon as the door closes and I pass a girl with brown hair cut short and blue eye's and she is wearing the most uglyest outfit ever short yellow skirt purple tight's a sparkley pink shirt and 6-inch high heel's. ( Sorry for anyone who like's her but it's for the story and I need bad stuff to happen in this.)

"You won't get the job I will 'cause I'm a lot better looking than you are."  
the lady say's while chewing gum and blowing a bubble.

"I know I may not get the job or I will get the job you never know lady and beside's hwo much will you call in pretending to be sick but your not sick at all?" Yami ask's the rude lady.

"Hey I have a name you know it's Anzu Gardner and I already can guess that I will get the job over you." Anzu say's while popping her gum in Yami's face and Laughing at him.

"Okay that was rude of you I'm leaving before you get anymore gum in my hair or insalt me some more Anzu and you don't just get a job because your pretty or not it doesn't matter so bye." Yami say's while walking to the elevator and getting in. A few minutes later he get's to the bottom floor and get's out to wait for his brother to get done with his interview so while he's waiting he goes outside and look's up and he see's Yugi Mouto looking outside at the cloud's he then look's down at Yami and smile's then walk's back into the room and as soon as Yugi walk's back in to his office Atem get's done with his interview while Yami is looking up and jump's on his back for a piggy back ride to the car a black and silver mustang.

Xxxxxxxx That night with YamixxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm just sitting on the couch watching Final fantasy VII advent children with my brother. (I don't own final fantasy VII advent children) When both of our cell-phone's ring so we both answer them and a few mintues later we both hang up and look at each other and say at the same time "I got the job!" and we jump up.

* * *

So tell me what you think love it hate it review and tell me and I'm doing this story with Miqu :)


End file.
